


Come get what you want

by twilightemperor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Deals, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rewards, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightemperor/pseuds/twilightemperor
Summary: Jinseong likes it when Sanghyeok is all pliant, out of breath and needy. Jinseong likes it when Sanghyeok pulls him in closer and sighs in satisfaction. Jinseong just likes Sanghyeok a little too much.Or: They have a deal, and this is three times the legendary Faker lets General Teddy kiss him, and one time he initiates the kiss.
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Come get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of T1’s “The Locker Room” YouTube videos for 2020’s roster.

One.

They win against Gen G, and Jinseong’s floating on the high as he walks back into the waiting room. Beating your friend in a game feels great when said friend is on another team. Deep in Jinseong’s heart, he had wished for Taemin to stay, but the other boy wanted more, and more, and to win, and while Jinseong wants the grand trophy as much as anyone else, the sting from last year still hurts him sometimes. The hurt from the unsaid words, from the simple line of “Ruler’s a great AD carry,” makes Jinseong feel inadequate as a player.

So he accepted Taemin’s departure, and set out to beat him.

He slumps down on the couch next to Sanghyeok, who’s scrolling through messages with a bored expression on his face. “You did well, hyung,” Jinseong praises enthusiastically, reaching to thumb at Sanghyeok’s thin wrist.

“Thank you. You did well too,” Sanghyeok looks up from his phone and smiles in response. “You carried stably.”

It’s only a small compliment, and it’s one that Jinseong has heard at least a hundred times, but somehow it makes his stomach feel strange, shivers running down his spine. He gets an idea, and on a whim, lets his mouth work before his brain can convince him that it’s a bad one.

“Can I get a reward then, Mr Shareholder?” Jinseong grins. “I have something I really want right now.”

Sanghyeok doesn’t look up from his phone. “My bank card is in my wallet in my bag. The pin is my birthdate. Go buy what you want,” he says lazily, stretching his arms up like a cat in the afternoon sun.

“I don’t mean that, hyung,” he quickly replies, tugging the older boy’s arm down for attention. He gets it, dark eyes looking over at him again. In the background, Kanghui and Woochan are bickering over something on their phones.

“Then what?” Sanghyeok asks, his tone lowered.

“Can I kiss you?” Jinseong blurts out, his heart beating at miles per hour as he does so. He looks away quickly, afraid of the rejection and a possible disgusted response. He hears the older boy gasp softly, and looks back up. “Hyung?”

“Do it quickly, then,” Sanghyeok says after a moment of silence, tossing his phone next to him on the black couch. “For every match we win, you can request for something. Call it positive reinforcement, if you will,” he explains, like he didn’t just confess on national television two months ago that he’s never had a relationship or ever been kissed.

“You — really? I can? But you said you’ve never kissed before,” Jinseong asks in disbelief, eyes widening.

“Well,” Sanghyeok says hesitantly, licking his lips. It distracts Jinseong for a moment, his eyes drifting to stare at plush and soft-looking lips, pink with lip balm. “I don’t mind, if that’s what you want.”

But Jinseong’s too shocked to register even half the words coming out from the older boy’s mouth. He inches closer, making sure that the others in the room are not looking. The staff members are discussing on ways to set up their equipment for the online fan meet, chatting among themselves in the corner of the room.

So he presses gently against soft and full lips, and pulls back just as quickly.

“That’s all you wanted?” Sanghyeok chuckles, but the pinkness on his cheeks tells Jinseong how embarrassed he is, too. “You’re so easy to please.”

“It’s enough for now,” he replies, turning away to fiddle with his phone instead.

He hears Sanghyeok whisper. “Every match we win from now on, you can get whatever you want.”

✧༺༻∞

Two.

The rest of their team members are scattered around the waiting room. They won against DragonX, which Jinseong thinks is a fluke considering the hype around the players on the other team, but a win is a win and he won’t say no to it.

Sanghyeok and Changdong come back from their interview. Changdong is positively glowing, gushing about how pretty the interviewer is. Sanghyeok slips out of the room again, wandering down the hallway.

So he corners Sanghyeok in the bathroom.

“Hyung, I can get another reward?” Jinseong asks, as Sanghyeok preens at himself in the mirror, combing through his black hair with his fingers. Their eyes meet, Sanghyeok staring at him from the reflection of the mirror.

“Well,” Sanghyeok begins, washing his hands slowly, making sure to use soap. He rubs at his fingers, and presses his palms together to foam up the soap. Spellbound, Jinseong watches, observing the way his slender fingers moved. “Sure, you can. I promised you.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Jinseong asks softly. All he gets is the sound of running water as the smell of cheap soap fills the air.

Patting his hands dry with a paper towel from the dispenser, Sanghyeok turns around to face him. “Come get what you want, then,” he says, gazing down at the floor.

Jinseong boldly steps close, trapping Sanghyeok between his arms. He presses his hands against the sink — which thankfully isn’t wet at the edge. Sanghyeok looks up at him, their height difference now evident because of how close their bodies are pressed together.

He tilts his head, and kisses Sanghyeok. It’s nothing short like their first kiss, Jinseong making up for what he missed out on. He licks at plush lips, tasting the lip balm their stylists had used on them. His left hand sneakily thumbs at Sanghyeok’s hipbone.

But all Sanghyeok does is part his lips willingly, and Jinseong seizes that chance, exploring every crevice, making sure to tilt his head at just the right angle to avoid any teeth. Sanghyeok sighs into their kiss, hands pressing uncertainly against Jinseong’s chest, just above his ribcage.

When they part, they’re both panting slightly and out of breath, but Sanghyeok only smiles with his shiny lips. “Good?”

“Good,” Jinseong affirms, and goes in for another kiss. But Sanghyeok turns his head away, and pushes him off lightly.

“You claimed your reward,” he says, all traces of his shyness gone now. “Wait till next time. Work for what you want.”

He pats Jinseong’s chest, and leaves the bathroom. Jinseong looks down at his hands shaking in excitement, and sighs.

“Come on, hot shot,” Sanghyeok calls from outside the bathroom. “We have to get back to the waiting room to do the YouTube fanmeet.”

The team gathers to watch their plays and record scenes for their new YouTube video. The staff asks Changdong how he feels about getting awarded player of the game. All Jinseong’s thinking about is the feeling of soft lips, and the taunting, cat-like smirk, and his body feels hot and bothered. “Thank god we won. Nice,” he comments as the camera pans to him.

He leans back, grasping his phone, but Sanghyeok speaks.

“I think no matter who we play against, the opposing ADC starts messing up,” he jokes, and he has Jinseong’s utmost attention. Jinseong laughs in response, tossing his phone recklessly into the space between them on the couch.

“We targetted them well, that’s why,” he explains, hoping to soften the blow of the joke for the cameras to record. Still, it makes Jinseong feel good, the way Sanghyeok’s indirectly praising him.

But Sanghyeok doesn’t back down — his cat-like smirk appears as he teases again. “Could it be that they’re just nervous to play against Teddy?”

“We targeted them well,” Jinseong repeats bashfully, placing his feet on the table now to prevent himself from shaking his legs restlessly at the compliments.

“As expected of the Teddy effect,” Sanghyeok teases relentlessly, and really, it’s so unfair, and Jinseong’s struggling not to smile too widely.

“The whole team targeted them well,” Jinseong insists, not wanting to give the other boy the satisfaction of seeing him get embarrassed again. It’s the push and pull that Sanghyeok likes to play, and he’s well aware of this tendency for Sanghyeok to say what he sincerely means, but in a joking manner.

The spell is broken, though, as Coach Comet spots a famous person from where he’s peeping out from the window, and everyone rushes to look.

✧༺༻∞

Three.

They’ve just won another match, with Jinseong securing player of the game along with Sangho. He finally arrives back to their waiting room from interviews with the press and with the other game-related reporters.

The team takes pictures together, Jinseong weighed down by the POG belt that the team hands to him. He’s grateful, and happy, and he’s bouncing around the room chatting with the coaches about his performance.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Sanghyeok sneak out of the room after the YouTube livestream, and he immediately excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Except he doesn’t go to the bathroom, and follows Sanghyeok as quietly as he can.

“Come here,” he hears Sanghyeok call out, turning around. He nearly jumps, like a cat being caught stealing food from the dinner table.

He obediently walks forward as Sanghyeok enters a secluded area of LoL Park, having been there too many times that he knows the place like the back of his hand.

“What’s your request today, Mr POG?” Sanghyeok asks, tilting his head. He takes a seat on the windowsill, the hallway absolutely deserted and quiet.

“You already know, hyung,” he says hungrily, his throat feeling dry at the thought of having Sanghyeok pliant and warm in his arms.

Sanghyeok lets out the tiniest of smiles, his lips curling up. It’s the kind of smile people like Sangho and Changdong usually receive; a kind, patient smile of amusement. “Come get what you want?”

“Wait, hyung,” Jinseong restrains himself from doing anything just yet. He’s had dreams about how their third time would play out, and he’s been waking up in the early hours of the morning despite having gone to sleep at four in the morning, grasping at his sheets, feeling the ghost of Sanghyeok’s lips on his.

He perches himself on the windowsill too. “I can ask you for anything, right? Absolutely anything?”

“Sure,” Sanghyeok replies, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jogger pants. “Ask away, before we leave this place. We only have ten more minutes.”

“Come sit on my lap,” Jinseong half-demands, half-asks. Sanghyeok only raises an eyebrow, but does it obediently, shifting himself over to sit on his thighs. It makes Jinseong feel good, that he has this much power over Sanghyeok at the moment. His stomach feels like it’s on fire, like someone’s taken it and set it ablaze.

“Like this?” Sanghyeok’s voice is soft, and Jinseong can hardly feel any weight on his lap. But he feels Sanghyeok’s ass on his thighs, the older boy’s legs dangling at the side since he’s sitting sideways on Jinseong’s lap. Sanghyeok turns the upper half of his body to face him, shyly looking down.

“Hi, hyung,” he says nervously, suddenly aware of how similar this is to his dreams where Sanghyeok is whining into his mouth, soft and pliant and needy. He admires the way the pale boy gazes down at him, eyes twinkling, but his body language is unsure and inexperienced.

“Hi, Jinseong,” the way Sanghyeok whispers his name out does a whole lot of things to his body. Sanghyeok accidentally presses down on the area near his crotch, causing Jinseong to jolt at the contact. “Oops, sorry.”

Now that Sanghyeok’s on his lap, he has to look up at the older boy, but it’s not that much that it would cause his neck to strain. He slips his left hand around him and tugs him closer. Sanghyeok lets him manhandle him, already parting his lips for what’s to come.

Jinseong slips his tongue into the open mouth, messily lapping at the other boy’s tongue. Sanghyeok is all putty on his lap, practically sinking down and mewling into his mouth. The kiss is messy, with too much tongue and saliva, but Jinseong doesn’t care. Not when Sanghyeok’s like this, on his lap like he belongs there, the prettiest noises escaping out of his lips.

Slipping his fingers up the black uniform, Jinseong glides his fingertips across smooth skin, feeling around. He presses down on Sanghyeok’s stomach, rubbing at the skin, earning a whine from the older boy who grips at the collars of Jinseong’s uniform.

Sanghyeok pulls away, panting, lapping away the string of saliva between their lips. His gaze is sultry, and his lips are red, so red, like ripe cherries.

“Pervert,” Sanghyeok whines breathlessly. He wiggles out of Jinseong’s grasp, escaping from touchy hands, and stands up. “We should go back to the room now.”

But Jinseong’s not satisfied. He wants more, and more, and he wants to know every part of Sanghyeok and what he sounds like underneath him. “One more, hyung?”

All he gets is a genuine laugh, eyes crinkling up in amusement. “Next time.”

✧༺༻∞

One time.

They win again, this time clinching the top spot on the leaderboard. It feels good, and it feels even better to see the way Sanghyeok’s smiling so widely, perfect teeth on display as Coach Comet commends him for his LeBlanc.

“I tricked the opponent real hard, didn’t I? I think they like magic shows,” Sanghyeok glows with the praise.

Jinseong’s not one to let opportunities slip by, so he puts on an equally bright smile and praises the older boy. Sanghyeok’s eyes light up when he talks about having juked the enemies with his LeBlanc’s mimic, and Jinseong crosses the table specially to see the excitement up close.

“I saw you escaping twice with the clone,” he eagerly says.

“It was so much fun,” Sanghyeok replies while grinning, and it’s the happiest Jinseong has seen him in a while. Jinseong feels like he could get drunk off of the happiness Sanghyeok is displaying.

“Too cool. FeBlanc clone control was insane. The god of mind games,” Jinseong praises continuously as Sanghyeok slips on his jacket. He gets the widest, cutest smile in response as they clear out of the room.

Jinseong stays close, and whispers when they’re far away from the coaches. “My reward?”

“Come to my room later,” Sanghyeok whispers back. Jinseong’s hungry — both literally and figuratively — just thinking about all the things they could do alone without prying eyes.

Dinner drags on for ages, Jinseong robotically shoveling food into his mouth at the speed of light, his legs shaking restlessly. At some point during the whole ordeal, Sanghyeok slaps down (hard) on his right leg, getting him to stop vibrating at the speed of light in his seat.

“Patience,” Sanghyeok dips his head down and whispers, so the cameras don’t catch the movement of his lips. He places more meat onto Jinseong’s empty plate, still keeping his left hand on Jinseong’s right leg.

Of course, Jinseong obediently eats, but everything tastes the same to him and he can’t stop thinking about things he probably shouldn’t be thinking about at a dinner table. The warm hand resting on his thigh doesn’t help either, although he’s stopped shaking his legs.

Finally, they’re done eating, a wonderful two hours later, and they file into their van. Jinseong’s basically on autopilot at this point, slipping into the seat next to Sanghyeok. Thankfully, they’re sitting at the back, and Jinseong curls his fingers around Sanghyeok’s, the older boy letting him do so.

There’s a foreign feeling in Jinseong’s chest that he’s never felt before, and it’s more than just lust — it’s something that’s gradually settled in his heart without him knowing, something of affection and trust. He fiddles with Sanghyeok’s long fingers, kissing each knuckle gently, and Sanghyeok just lets him, watching quietly with bated breath and an adorable blush on his cheeks.

The car finally pulls up to their apartment, and Jinseong lets go of Sanghyeok’s hand quickly as they hop off the car. At this point Jinseong’s heart is thrumming with excitement, and he pushes past everyone at the doorway and calls dibs on one of the showers. Sanghyeok’s already called dibs on the other one, smirking as he grabs his toiletries and brushes past Jinseong deliberately.

Making quick work of his night routine, Jinseong pats himself dry and brushes his teeth. He steps out of the bathroom, ruffling at his hair with his towel. Woochan rushes in after him, the rest of their teammates still hovering around the living room chatting noisily.

Once his hair is semi-dry, Jinseong tosses the towel on the rack and heads to Sanghyeok’s room, not bothering to knock. He locks the door behind him, and turns to look at Sanghyeok, who’s sitting on his bed, a thin white shirt on and —

Oh, Jinseong’s brain helpfully supplies. Just boxers.

“Hey, hyung,” he whispers, and stands next to the bed, hovering around slightly awkwardly. Sanghyeok looks amused.

“What do you want this time?” Sanghyeok asks, voice dipping low as he stretches to place his phone on the night stand, the tiniest sliver of pale skin of his tummy on display as he does so.

Jinseong licks his own lips, his head so hazy. “You already know,” he says.

“I was thinking — I was thinking I could do the work this time, and maybe you could sit back,” Sanghyeok says cryptically, and if Jinseong’s brain had been working any slower, he wouldn’t have captured the hidden meaning.

“Oh,” Jinseong says, but lets Sanghyeok tug him onto the bed with him. He straddles Jinseong, bare legs on each side, and leans in.

“You’re shaking,” Jinseong comments, looping his arms around the thin waist.

“Shut up,” Sanghyeok snarls, but still, he lets Jinseong guide him closer, sitting on his lap.

“Okay, hyung, do all the work now,” Jinseong teases. It doesn’t take Sanghyeok any more time as he presses their lips together, soft and warm, tongues pressing together like they belong.

Sanghyeok whines when Jinseong presses his hands on his bare thighs, leaning in closer than ever. His hands settle onto Jinseong’s cotton shirt for stability, their tongues moving in rhythm, and the kiss is filthy, like everything Jinseong’s been dreaming of.

Jinseong strokes at the warm, bare thighs, and slips his hands under the thin shirt, roaming around. The heartbeat his fingers feel is fast, and he thumbs at semi-hard nipples, swallowing the delicious noises that come in response. Sanghyeok kisses with fervour and nibbles at his bottom lip, and Jinseong feels good, like it’s normal to like a teammate this much and visit his bedroom to lock lips while said teammate is wearing nothing but a thin shirt and a pair of boxers.

He runs his fingers up and down Sanghyeok’s lower back, the older boy arching his back with a whimper. The tongue in his mouth doesn’t stop moving, though, pressing against his in slick ways.

Sanghyeok pulls back eventually, breathing harshly. He slumps down to sit fully on Jinseong’s thighs, resting his face in the crook of Jinseong’s neck, breaths coming out in harsh puffs. “Good?”

“Fucking good,” Jinseong whispers affectionately into Sanghyeok’s left ear, tracing circles on his left thigh, admiring the slightly hard muscles. Sanghyeok just lets out a tiny whine in response, curling up to him adorably. “Was it good for you?” Jinseong asks back, which surprises himself, considering how he thought he’s been doing all this out of lust and bodily needs.

“Really good,” Sanghyeok replies, and Jinseong pats down black, surprisingly soft hair, running his fingers through them, separating the strands that are stuck together from the dampness.

“Do I get extra rewards this time since we’re finally on the top of the leaderboard?” Jinseong asks mischievously.

To his surprise, the boy on top of him doesn’t refuse. “Sure. Come get what you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I’m... sorry... This was just my word vomit of feelings I have towards Faker and Teddy.  
> (2) Faker + LeBlanc = FeBlanc!  
> (3) Faker mentioned on a show that he's never dated anyone, and he kept drinking water whenever someone mentioned about kissing or physical contact. Too cute, our beloved legend.   
> (4) Faker is now a part-owner of T1!


End file.
